Siberia One Shot
by LaceNLeather24
Summary: Kevney Universe


Ok so by now you must all know that I am a huge Keveny/Frachel/BSB fan because I use mostly songfics for my Kevney stories. I gotta admit I did let one irrelevant person's review get me down but I am back with another. So they can shove it! Here it is for all the Kevney/Frachel lovers. Siberia- BSB Hope you enjoy

* * *

**"When You Come Back I Won't Be Here" She said and Gently Pulled Me Near. "You Wanna Talk You Can Call. And No It's Not Your Fault"**

He was on his way out the door to a meeting with the studio. It wouldn't take long he hoped and then he could get back to The Lady Of His Life!

"What, your going to the gym downstairs or something? Goin work on those abs for daddy" She loved when he called himself daddy

"No I mean I won't be here waiting" she said back

He didn't know what she meant but she had this serious look on her face mixed with fear

"What are you talking about?" Kevin was confused now so he went sit next to her on the couch in the hotel room

"I'm going back to Atlanta" she said not beating around the bush. Whitney had to be straight forward with Kevin. He was the only one she would never lie to

**I Just Smiled And Said "Let Go Of Me, Now There's Something I Just Gotta Know. Did Someone Else Steal My Part." She Said It's Not My Fault**

"What the hell did we just do these past two weeks then? Were you only just here playing house with me, waiting until he got his act together. Or did you just need to get laid for a while, since he can't spring it up anymore" Kevin was angry, no he was pissed. Pissed off at the fact that Whitney just told him that she was going back to her no good husband. Just when she made the decision to leave the bastard after 3 years of marriage, she changed her mind again!

"Kevin you know that is not the reason why I came! I was leaving Bobby…"

"And what? You changed your mind!" he cut her off mid sentence

"Kevin you know I love you" she said

"Why are you doing this to me? You know how I feel about you, how I have been feeling."

"I'm sorry" was all she could say

**Then My Heart Did Time In Siberia, Was Waiting For The Lie To Come True. Cause It's All So Dark And Mysterious When The One You Want Doesn't Want You Too**

"I want to try and work it out with him. When my parents divorced it hurt me a lot. I don't want to put my daughter through the same thing"

"I know you want her to have him in your life, but what about you? You need to put your feelings in consideration too. You said that you left him because you were unhappy so why leave what will be a wonderful life with me, to go back to hell?" before she could answer Kevin his hotel phone started ringing.

"Yeah" he said listening to the other person on the line "I will be down there in a sec, yeah I know just give me a damn minute alright! Bye" he hung up the phone and got back to his Whitney

"Listen please don't leave I have to be at that meeting and hopefully it won't take long. I want to talk about this Whitney, we need to talk about this before you make the final decision"

"I can't promise anything baby"

"Please Whitney, for us"

"Alright I will wait as long as I can"

"I love You" he said grabbing her into a hug. He didn't want that moment to end and he didn't want to leave. How could he leave knowing that she might not be here when he got back. But she promised she would and he hoped that the meeting didn't last long. He kissed her with all his might and left.

**I Was Drifting In Between, Like I Was On The Outside Looking In. Yeah In My Dreams You I Still Hear, Like you've Always Been**

Kevin had left her there in his room praying to God that she would stay put until he got back. She was unbelievable she really was. She had shacked up with him in a hotel for two weeks while he filmed a movie. She came to New York with a declaration of leaving the fool and said she would never return to him. When she told Kevin he was proud of her and happy that she made a decision. Now… now everything had changed, what could have changed her mind he didn't know. Kevin had mixed emotions and it all seemed un real.

**Yeah My Heart Did Time In Siberia, Was Waiting For The Lie To Come True. Cause It's All So Dark And Mysterious When The One You Want Doesn't Want You**

Kevin couldn't focus on the meeting, on anything but her

**Gave Myself Away Completely But You Just Couldn't See Me Though I Was Sleeping In Your Bed. Cause Someone Else Was On Your Mind, In Your Head**

(Flashback- Night Before)

Whitney lied awake embraced in Kevin's warmth. He rested while a million thoughts ran through her head. Should she go back to her life of uncertainty, or stay in a comfort zone with her love. No matter what her daughter came first but what about what Whitney wants? "Sacrifices" she said to herself. Kevin moved a little in his sleep and squeezed her tighter. How would she tell him that she was leaving? There they were sleeping in his bed where she belonged next to him, and she wanted to leave. She knew she was pathetic.

**When I Came Back She Wasn't There Just A Note Left On The Stairs. You Wanna Talk Give Me A Call**

(Present Day)

As soon as the driver pulled up to the hotel Kevin sprung into action. He ran all the way up to the steps, through the doors, and on to one of the elevators. People must have thought he was a nut. The elevators seemed like it intentionally took forever because he knew he spent at least ten minutes just in that box. When he reached his floor he ran down the long hall pulling out his key card and rushed into his room. And there it was No Whitney! The meeting ended up taking an hour, and he guest she couldn't have waited longer. Kevin should have knew something was up when he seen the few luggage she had next to the sofa when he came out the shower. He didn't bother to ask at the time but he cursed himself for not saying something. Kevin sat his lonely self on said sofa, and never felt this lonely in his life. He wanted to cry, throw something which he did against the wall, and just soak it all in. Whitney wasn't here and right now there was nothing he could do about it. After a few moments of trashing his hotel room in anger he found a note neatly placed on the kitchen counter. He didn't want to read it because he was pissed at her, but he needed to read it. He needed to know what she had to say before she left his broken heart.

_Kevin, I'm sorry I couldn't stay here with you like you asked. I would miss my flight if I did and I had to get back to my daughter. I know you are angry but with time you will come to understand why I did it. I hope you can forgive me but I need to at least try and make it work with Bobby and I. Don't be sad because I will always be there for you and you will find someone who can appreciate you, and won't play games with your heart. You know I love you and I am deeply in love with you, but I feel we need to take a break. I need to focus on my family and it breaks my heart that it won't include you. Don't be sad because it is not your fault, the fault lies with me and I need to correct it. I love you , Whitney_

**Heart Did Time In Siberia, Was Waiting For The Lie To Come True. Cause It's All So Dark And Mysterious, When The One You Want Doesn't Want You**

It was pouring in New York that night. It seemed that the clouds were crying right along with him. He Sat next to the window with a bottle of scotch gazing out into the city. He was very much a man but right now he was a hurt little boy. The crying only ceased for a few moments until her face flooded back into his mind taunting him. He wondered what Whitney was doing, it was night time in Atlanta so by now she must be in the enemy's arms. But was she silently crying out for him?

**When The One You Want Doesn't Want You To**


End file.
